Harry est un enfant gâté
by mo. moi. simplement moi
Summary: Harry est un enfant gâté. Arrogant. Du moins c'est ce que se plait à croire et à répéter le Professeur Snape. Un jour, Harry ne le supporte plus.


Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'imagine qu'à cette heure ci tout le monde s'active aux fourneaux pour le réveillon... Et moi j'écris ^^

Un OS sur Harry. Encore et toujours lui.

Sans plus tarder: "Harry est un enfant gâté".

* * *

Je regardais Hermione tourner en rond dans la chambre de Ron en s'énervant toute seule.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être exaspérante. A toujours rabâcher les mêmes choses. Inutilement.

Ne vous récriez pas ! Je l'aime beaucoup, n'allez pas croire !

C'est une amie formidable, incroyablement intelligente, loyale et farouchement lionne lorsqu'il s'agit de défendre ceux qu'elle aime. Elle me l'a prouvé plus d'une fois. J'ai beaucoup d'admiration et d'affection pour elle.

Mais cela faisait des mois que mes rapports avec mes amis se dégradaient.

Mes rapports avec tout le monde en fait.

Elle, Ron, Remus…

_Snape_.

_Dumbledore_.

Ces deux-là surtout.

Depuis que j'ai miraculeusement réussi à Occluder de façon plus ou moins efficace.

Depuis ce jour où j'ai réussi à bloquer les attaques de Snape.

Et que en les bloquant, je réussisse à retourner le sort de Légilimencie contre lui.

Mais quel genre d'idée avait eu ce vieux fou en m'envoyant _Snape_ comme professeur d'Occlumencie ? Snape ! Avec son passé, ses antécédents avec James Potter ? Avec ses souvenirs de _Lily_ Potter ?!

Non, désolé, cette fois-ci je ne m'excuserai pas. Dumbledore n'avait vraiment pas géré sur ce coup.

J'avais _tout_ vu.

Snape avait été tellement surpris par le retournement de situation qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se ressaisir plus tôt.

Tobias Snape lançant toutes sortes d'objets plutôt moyennement inoffensifs à la figure d'Eileen Prince, _sa femme_, tandis que son jeune fils se tenait recroquevillé dans un coin du salon.

Tobias frappant la figure du garçon suffisamment violemment pour qu'il soit projeté contre le mur le plus proche, une trace écarlate salissant le mur tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol.

_Lily Evans_, très jeune, passant doucement de l'eau fraîche sur les paupières tuméfiées de son ami.

Severus et Lily, dévalant main dans la main une colline verdoyante non loin de la rivière qui coulait près de la ville industrielle.

James Potter, dans le Poudlard Express, provoquant et insultant sans gêne apparente l'adolescent qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

La répartition des premières années qui avait séparé Severus et Lily.

Les humiliations et « plaisanteries » constantes des Maraudeurs.

Les réponses guère plus glorieuses de Snape.

L'attitude arrogante et délibérément méchante de James et Sirius. Celle, écœurante, discrète et gênée d'un Remus plus lâche que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer.

J'avais tout vu de l'épisode après l'examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Affolé j'avais réussi à changer de souvenir, sans comprendre comment, pour ne rien voir lorsque mon père avait demandé à la cantonade _qui_ voulait le voir retirer le caleçon de _Servillius_.

J'étais de nouveau tombé sur un souvenir sur Tobias. Un où le Moldu envoya une gifle phénoménale dans la figure de son fils en le traitant de monstre. D'ignoble monstre, erreur de la nature, _anormal_.

Cette fois-ci, j'avais réussi à me retirer tout à fais de la tête de mon professeur. Mes propres souvenirs, si semblables au dernier que j'avais pu voir de Severus Snape, se dressant comme une arme contre l'esprit de mon professeur.

La Légilimencie n'avait duré qu'une vingtaine de secondes. Les souvenirs avaient défilé à une vitesse incroyable.

Mais les insultes de Snape père m'avaient fait réagir. Les insultes et les coups avaient eu un effet d'électrochoc sur moi.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais recroquevillé dans un coin du bureau du Maître de Potion en hurlant à plein poumons. Tentant de me protéger contre les insultes qui résonnaient toujours dans ma tête et contre le coup que mon corps s'attendait à recevoir.

Ma voix s'était brisée quand mes cris avaient redoublé de puissance, sentant qu'une personne s'approchait de moi.

Me retournant pour faire face à l'agresseur, j'avais à peine reconnu mon professeur ; je m'étais contenté de le bousculer aussi loin que je le pouvais puis j'avais détalé comme un fou hors du bureau.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté dans ce placard. Une heure ? Deux ? J'ai fini par me reconnecter à la réalité.

Il me fallut du temps pour me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas du placard de la tante Pétunia. Que je n'étais pas au 4 Privet Drive et que l'Oncle Vernon ne m'avait ni frappé ni insulté. Il ne me frappait que rarement. C'était le passe-temps favori de son fils. Il n'allait tout de même pas l'en priver.

Non, j'étais dans un des placards puant de Rusard. J'étais à Poudlard. J'étais en « sécurité ».

J'ai lentement retrouvé le chemin de la tour Gryffondor. J'y ai trouvé ma baguette magique et mon sac. Bien sagement installé sur le bout de mon lit. J'ai vaguement entendu cet insupportable Seamus me demander si j'avais tellement pris la grosse tête que je me sentais obligé de faire de Dobby mon valet de pied.

Trop choqué et terrorisé, par ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots et de m'être retrouvé dans un placard, comme si six années ne s'étaient pas passées depuis que l'Oncle Vernon ne m'avait pas transféré dans le dépotoir qui servait de grenier à son fils, je n'eus même pas le réflexe de l'envoyer paître.

Chose dont je ne me privais pourtant pas depuis le début de l'année. Depuis qu'il m'avait traité de menteur.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, j'essayais de faire le point. De comprendre ce que j'avais vu. Affalé sur les dalles glaciales de la salle, je me mis à pleurer.

Je ne pouvais pas me voiler la face James Potter, _mon père_, était bel et bien l'enfoiré que mon professeur m'avait toujours décrit.

Mon professeur, le salop que Ron et moi nous étions toujours imaginé, n'avait _rien à voir_ avec l'homme que je m'étais imaginé.

_Lily_, ma mère, avait été son amie.

Tobias était un connard de la pire espèce. J'avais presque eu de la chance avec Vernon et Dudley…

Et; information capitale pour moi, j'étais ni plus ni moins qu'un gamin traumatisé par le traitement que j'avais reçu chez ma tante.

Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte.

J'avais toujours cru que les coups que m'avait donnés mon cousin dans notre enfance n'étaient rien de plus qu'un mauvais souvenir j'avais cru que les insultes de Vernon glissaient sur moi comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard que ce foutu placard sous l'escalier n'était plus qu'un vieux refuge, depuis longtemps oublié.

Visiblement, je m'étais très lourdement trompé.

Après cette fameuse séance d'entrainement d'Occlumencie, je n'en avais suivie qu'une seule. Par peur des représailles de Snape.

Et après celle-là, je n'y étais plus jamais allé.

Et quelques semaines plus tard (bon d'accord, après deux mois d'efforts surhumains), j'avais épuisé toutes mes réserves de patience je m'étais violemment disputé avec mon professeur et j'avais éradiqué les cours de potion de mon emploi du temps. Je n'étais plus jamais redescendu dans les cachots.

J'avais essayé de parler avec lui. De lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas aussi débile qu'il semblait le croire. Que je comprenais complètement ses sentiments à l'égard de mon père.

Mais j'avais également essayé de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais _pas_ mon père. Et qu'en conséquence, il serait peut-être intelligent d'arrêter de me rabaisser et de me critiquer en me comparant inlassablement au James Potter de ses souvenirs.

Ça, s'était le soir de notre dernière leçon d'Occlumencie. J'avais réussi une fois de plus à repousser son attaque. J'étais résolument resté à l'instant présent. Je m'étais efforcé de rester concentré sur ce qui m'entourait j'avais passé tout le temps de son attaque à étudier dans les moindres détails son visage, farouchement décidé à ne pas me laisser engloutir par la force d'attraction de son esprit sur le mien.

Ça avait marché.

Et ça ne lui avait pas plus.

Là où je m'étais contenté de le dévisager pour rester encré dans l'instant présent, il n'avait vu qu'une provocation, une façon de me moquer de lui, de ce que j'avais vu.

Je lui avais gravement fais remarquer que, sérieusement, je ne voyais absolument rien de drôle dans ce que j'avais vu de ses souvenirs.

Il s'était énervé, m'avait insulté, m'avais une fois de plus traité de James Potter miniature. Et pendant près d'une heure comme ça, à se laisser traiter de tous les noms par mon professeur sans pouvoir me défendre sans pouvoir répliquer sans pouvoir lui faire savoir ma façon de penser.

Sincèrement, je me trouvais chouette de ne pas m'être jeté dessus pour lui refaire le portrait…

Et sans prévenir, il était repassé à l'attaque.

Je n'avais pas vu le coup venir je laissai échapper quelques souvenirs. Puis je réussis de nouveau à inverser le sort sans le vouloir. Parce que, par la Grande Déesse, je ne _voulais pas_ retourner dans la tête de cet homme. Je ne voulais pas voir de nouveau l'image idéaliste et héroïque de mon père être détruite en mille morceaux par les souvenirs douloureux de mon professeur.

Il ne me fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour reprendre mes esprits. Tenter de me focaliser de nouveau sur l'instant présent le cachot, le bureau, le fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assis, le visage si proche de mon professeur.

Quand il rompit le contact, nous étions tous les deux dans une rage folle. Lui parce que j'avais pu voir de nouveau souvenirs (pas plus heureux que les précédents… J'avais même eu droit à son initiation au rituel des Mangemorts…), moi parce que j'étais retourné dans ses souvenirs.

Et qu'il n'essayait _pas du tout_ de m'écouter.

Après cette deuxième attaque, la « dispute » (quel mot gentil… vraiment…) avait repris de plus belle. Et cette fois-ci je n'étais pas en reste. Je lui fis voir mon point de vue sur la situation, lui cracha ses quatre vérités et deux heures à se traiter mutuellement de tous les noms plus tard, je déclarais que nos leçons s'en tiendraient là.

J'avais plus ou moins saisis une manière de protéger mon esprit, à moi de développer la méthode. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui et de ses insultes. Il ne m'aidait en rien.

Très sincèrement, je voulais vraiment m'en tenir là, je considérais vraiment le sujet comme étant clos je pensais pouvoir avoir assez de maîtrise pour le supporter pendant les cours de potions. Ce n'est pas comme si l'on y était seul et que l'on pouvait continuer à s'insulter tranquillement.

Mais il a fallu que Monsieur le Professeur en rajoute une couche. Et une autre. Et _encore_ une autre. Tous. Les. Jours.

S'il avait pu se contenter de reprendre son ton doucereux, sa voix dangereusement calme et ses répliques acides.

Qu'il soit furieux que j'ai découvert ses secrets les mieux gardés, je pouvais aisément le comprendre. Je pense en avoir vu assez pour que Voldemort le réduise en charpie pour traîtrise.

Et puis, ce n'est pas un homme qui a passé toute sa vie à se faire passer pour un méchant sans cœur et sans failles qui apprécierait qu'un de ses élèves découvre ses faiblesses.

Je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai passé dix ans de ma vie à m'efforcer de paraître invisible pour finalement me retrouver la cible de tous les regards à cause d'une célébrité inopportune et d'une attention déplacée…

Je sais ce que ça fait de voir tous ses efforts réduits en miettes en un clin d'œil.

Mais qu'il me fasse payer encore et encore les mauvais tours que James Potter et ses amis quand ils avaient… mon âge, ça, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Je ne suis pas responsable de l'arrogance et la suffisance de quatre idiots d'une époque où je n'étais même pas à l'état de projet.

Et pourtant. Les remarques sur mon idiot de père pleuvaient à torrent. Les comparaisons (sorties de nulle part, ce n'était quand même pas ma faute si Malefoy s'était explosé les sourcils tout seul devant son chaudron, à l'autre bout de la salle !) avec mon idiot de père, des remarques sur mon comportement d'enfant soi-disant pourri gâtée d'autres remarques sur mon idiot de père et ho ! encore des parallèles entre mon attitude arrogante d'enfant gâté avec l'attitude arrogante de mon enfant gâté de père.

Je crois que c'est encore cette réplique plus que les autres qui me blessait le plus.

Moi ? Pourri gâté ? Par qui ? Ma chère et admirable tante ? Mon oncle bienveillant ? Mon tendre cousin ?

Au bout de deux mois, je l'ai envoyé paître une bonne fois pour toute. Après une de ses tirades interminable sur ma prétendue autosatisfaction quant à l'attention que j'éveillais chez les autres la joie d'être le centre de l'attention mon arrogance (encore !) dû à une enfance pourrie gâtée, blabla, et encore, _bla_.

J'ai dit au revoir (remarquez la politesse…) et j'ai fermé la porte avec le plus grand calme. Devant une classe entière aux yeux exorbités.

La satisfaction sur le visage de cette chauve-souris ! Cruelle et promettant milles souffrances.

Il pouvait se réjouir autant qu'il le voulait. Il n'était pas près de me revoir dans son cours.

Il ne me revit pas de toute l'année.

J'ai passé un mauvais quart d'heure chez McGonagall, mais je tenu bon.

J'ai continué à étudier les potions sur l'un des labos installés dans la tour Gryffondor pour les devoirs du soir. J'ai passé mes B.U.S.E.s sans lui accorder la moindre attention tandis qu'il rodait non loin des examinateurs.

Et j'ai adopté le ton le plus neutre et le plus calme possible pour expliquer, un millier de fois, à Hermione que non, je n'irais pas m'excuser. Je n'avais pas à m'excuser non je ne suivais plus de leçons d'Occlumencie oui je m'entraînais a Occluder (avec plus ou moins de résultats…) oui j'avais encore des cauchemars (sans blague, pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais précipité au Ministère de la Magie d'après elle ? Pour demander une dédicace de Fudge ?!) blabla.

Ça durait depuis six ou sept mois. On avait quitté l'école, était en vacances depuis un mois et elle continuait à me prendre le chou avec ses… _bêtises_.

Franchement, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ça… Par ma faute je m'étais précipité dans le piège de Voldemort comme l'idiot que j'étais et à présent je me retrouvais avec la culpabilité pesante de la mort Sirius.

Si j'avais pu Occluder si j'avais pris le temps de réfléchir trois secondes si j'avais pensé à déballer le paquet que Sirius m'avait offert pour Noël.

Si j'avais prévenu Snape plus tôt. Si j'avais attendu qu'il nous dise ce qu'il se passait.

Mais j'étais trop angoissé par ce que j'avais vu dans ma vision et j'étais trop en colère contre Snape.

Et Sirius était mort.

Et apparemment, d'avoir découvert mon traumatisme dû à « l'éducation » que m'avaient inculqué les Dursley réveilla de vieux cauchemars des vieilles peurs dont je me serais bien passé.

Sept mois que je me réveillais en pleine nuit, dégoulinant de sueur froide avec rien d'autres que mes habituels rêves de Cédric de Sirius et de rayons verts pour me tenir compagnie, parfois agrémentés d'impressions d'enfermement, d'espaces clos… De placard…

Encore heureux que je sois encore capable de lancer un _silencio_ pour éviter de réveiller tout le monde pour des bêtises pareilles.

Si Ron savait que je pouvais faire des cauchemars sur un _placard_…

Et je me retrouvais à présent dans la chambre de Ron, à supporter une fois de plus un sermon d'Hermione qui insistait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour m'inciter à présenter mes excuses au professeur Snape et demander _humblement_ à suivre de nouveau son enseignement.

Merci bien mais, non.

Je ne pense pas à avoir des excuses à donner.

Ce prof était une pourriture.

Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à assumer ses erreurs d'adolescent et celles des adolescents qu'il côtoyait à l'époque.

Ça ne me concernait pas qu'il ne vienne pas rejeter la faute sur moi.

Et puis, sérieusement, j'avais autre chose à penser qu'à cette chauve-souris mal aimable et à nos disputes.

Une prophétie proclamait que je devrais tuer Lord Voldemort ou être tué par lui. Question préoccupation, Snape se posait là !

Sincèrement, je voulais bien faire des efforts. Mais cela faisait des heures (j'exagère à peine, l'aiguille du réveil de Ron allait bientôt finir son troisième cycle) qu'Hermione me rabâchait la même rengaine, suppliait, me rappelait que je ne maîtrisais pas encore l'Occlumencie ; que je devais vraiment continuer à m'entraîner que c'était important surtout depuis que Sir… Que S…

Là elle dû remarquer le regard assassin que je lui envoyais parce qu'elle se tut. Enfin.

Et avant que l'ambiance ne devienne plus pesante encore, Ron déboula comme un boulet de canon dans la chambre. Il nous observa quelques secondes puis lança la conversation sur un terrain neutre.

Merci vieux. Dire que tes frères te charrient en minimisant ton intelligence.

Je ne dirais pas que la subtilité soit son fort, mais au moins il savait repérer les zones de tensions et les contourner. Nous guidant par la main sur le sentier qu'il se faisait.

Le reste des vacances se déroula sur le même schéma. Hermione inquiète et assommante, Ron discret et opportun, moi calme au possible, mais campé sur mes positions.

L'ambiance au Terrier avait rarement été aussi lourde. Les conflits entre Fleur et Molly n'aidaient en rien, les nouvelles des membres de l'Ordre étaient affligeantes…

L'escapade de Draco Malefoy dans l'allée des embrumes ne m'inspirais pas plus confiance.

L'année débuta comme on s'y attendait. Obligé que je me fasse surprendre par cette fouine et que je sois cueilli par Snape aux grilles de Poudlard.

Contrairement au mythe, je ne m'inquiétais pas de trouver une Tonks quelque peu déprimée. La forme de son nouveau Patronus était suffisamment éloquente. Je lui souhaitais bonne chance par la pensée. Elle aurait bien de la chance si elle arrivait à faire plier Remus. Flippé comme il était, pas sûr qu'il la laisse empiéter sur sa vie plus que le strictement convenable et politiquement correct.

Désolé de paraître aussi blasé et aussi glacial. Mais mes découvertes sur le passé de Snape et les maraudeurs, la tension dut à la situation politique, la mort de mon parrain… Chaque événement majeur de ma vie ont rendu ma vision de la vie et ce qui l'entoure légèrement plus sombre et plus amère…

Snape…

Il eut l'air de se délecter du spectacle que je lui offrais. Et de cette nouvelle opportunité de m'accuser d'avoir tout fait pour attirer tous les regards de la Grande Salle sur moi. Bien sûr. C'était un plaisir de me faire piétiner le nez par une fouine et de voir toutes ces têtes d'ahuris se tourner vers moi. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu un adolescent traverser une salle comble…

Autant pour moi. Un adolescent avec du sang sur la figure…

Par Merlin… La crise de nerf à l'annonce des changements de Professeur pour les cours de Défense…

Pourquoi ne pas renoncer à la Défense et retourner en Potion cette année ? Excellente idée. A mettre en application dès demain matin. Parfait.

Hermione n'a pas attendu longtemps avant de me demander de lui faire part de mes intentions. Mais des plus honorables ma chère…

Et de me faire remarquer que mon attitude était puérile et contre-productive. Ha ? Qui surprendrait-elle ? Avec cet homme, pardon, mais je n'avais aucune intention de faire des efforts.

Puérile, on sait. Tout le monde s'accorde sur ce point, je ressemble ni plus ni moins qu'à un garçon en pleine crise d'adolescent qui boude... Wait a minute…

Mais contre-productif ? Je suis sensé produire quoi au juste ?

Qu'elle me parle encore _une seule_ fois d'Occluder, je la ferais frire à la poêle…

Sans rire, je _peux_ Occluder. Plus ou moins bien, je vous l'accorde. La prochaine fois, j'essayerais de détecter que le méchant mage noir m'a juste fait une blagounette. Facile, vraiment…

Je n'avais pas trop insisté, mais bien entendue, le Professeur McGonagall ne me laissa pas faire cette fois-ci. (Vraiment, Mr Potter, vous êtes ridicule ! Et votre carrière d'Auror alors ?)

Parlons-en. C'était juste une idée comme ça. Pas plus réfléchie qu'une autre. Les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étaient-ils nécessaires pour devenir Attrapeur professionnel ? Et puis, tient ! Si je m'initiais aux études de Moldus ? Pourquoi se contenter des métiers de sorciers ? Qu'est ce qui m'empêchait de faire ma vie chez les Moldus ?

Peut-être le fait que je n'avais peut-être pas d'avenir, tout simplement… Mais ça aurait horrifié McGonagall que je lui fasse une telle sortie… J'étais le Survivant, le Sauveur, après tout. Une attitude défaitiste serait mal venue…

Mais je crois qu'en connaissant les tenant et les aboutissant de la Prophétie, ce n'était pas une attitude défaitiste. Juste regarder la réalité en face…

Je me suis donc retrouvé à suivre les autres à leur cours de DCFM.

Hors de question de me laisser faire cependant. _Il_ n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. La première remarque sera sa dernière.

…

En fait… Bon d'accord. Il était bon prof. Mais ça ne m'étonnais pas vraiment non plus. Après tout il avait rejoint les rangs du Seigneur Noir en septième année… Il devait déjà être extrêmement doué en Défense (et en attaque surtout).

Bon sang, que c'était casse-pieds de connaître la vie de son professeur… Enfin bon, façon de parler. Disons, d'en connaître plus de détails qu'il n'en est d'usage avec un professeur…

Étrangement, pas d'insultes, pas de remarques. A peine s'il avait montré un quelconque signe indiquant qu'il savait que son élève _préféré_ était dans la salle.

Et je rêve ou sa remarque à la fin du cours pouvait passer pour un compliment ? Je vous la donne, vous m'en direz des nouvelles : « Je commençais à désespérer que vous puissiez faire preuve d'attention pendant un cours _Potter_. »

Bon le nom était craché avec le même venin que d'habitude, n'empêche, sur le coup je failli en avaler ma cravate…

Dans l'ensemble l'année débuta plutôt bien.

Mis à part le comportement suspect de Malefoy (hé ! Qui sais, peut-être avait-il suffisamment grandi pour comprendre que ses provocations à deux sesterces n'amusaient que lui ?), tout se passa tranquillement. Dans un premier temps.

Dissuadée par quelques remarques chuchotées de Ron et par la cohabitation _pas si pire_ pendant les cours de DCFM avec le professeur S., Hermione finit par me laisser tranquille.

Pour les cours de Slugorn, je ne pouvais pas vraiment me plaindre. Au bout de quatre mois passé à étudier les potions seul dans le labo de la tour Gryffondor, j'avais fini par m'améliorer. Qui l'aurait cru ?! Loin de cette chauve-souris à la noix, j'avais fini par me réconcilier avec la matière quelle enseignait à l'origine.

Le manuel d'un certain _Prince_ (qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Quel mystère ! Finalement mon escapade dans son esprit m'avais au moins permis de l'identifier) de Sang-mêlé aidant pour cette nouvelle année « vaguement » plus difficile que la précédente.

Même si le professeur Slugorn semblait plus laxiste que la chauve-souris.

Et étant le tout-puissant Survivant (mais quelle connerie bon sang…), j'avais une place de choix dans ses petits papiers. Et aussi parce que ma mère était une de ses favorites. Accessoirement.

Bref du côté basique d'une année scolaire (les cours), tout se passait aussi bien que possible.

On ne peut pas en dire autant pour les « leçons » chez Dumbledore. Bien sûr il s'agissait une fois encore de souvenirs. Très franchement, rien que la dernière fois que j'étais rentré dans cette pensine, je n'en gardais pas un bon souvenir. Alors pour ce qui était de farfouiller dans la tête des autres…

Bon, bien entendu, c'était pour la bonne cause. Alors j'y plongeais. Mais ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur. Surtout au fur et à mesure que je compris ce que j'y vis.

On était à la moitié de l'année et je finis par faire des recherches en bibliothèque pour essayer de comprendre le précepte d'Horcruxe. Jamais entendu parler auparavant. Jamais rien trouvé dans la biblio.

Bon. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Trouver un moyen de faire sortir les vers du nez au bon Slug.

Coup de chance, j'avais réussi à gagner cette potion de chance liquide pendant l'un ses cours. Oui je sais le vieux manuel scolaire de Snape avait bien aidé…

Bref. Je finis par récupérer le bon souvenir de la tête de Slug. Et, enfin, j'eus l'explication très attendue. Un horcruxe, c'est un morceau d'âme placé dans un objet pour pouvoir prolonger la vie du propriétaire de l'âme. _Des_ morceaux d'âme.

Je ne sais pas vous, mais la définition en elle-même me retourna l'estomac. Je ne laissais rien paraître devant le Directeur (après tout, s'entraîner à l'Occlumencie passait par là aussi, contrôler ses sentiments, ne pas laisser ce qui nous entourait nous distraire de l'instant présent) mais je n'en pensais pas moins.

Très lentement, après cette leçon, ma foi réjouissante, je me dirigeai comme par automatisme vers ce bon vieux placard dans lequel j'avais plongé après ma crise d'angoisse chez Snape.

Là, silencieusement, je me recroquevillai dans le noir en position fœtale, l'épaule écrasée contre le mur de pierre comme si je pouvais me fondre dedans.

Alors c'était ça.

Il ne l'avait pas dit sûrement pas pas maintenant. J'étais trop jeune, trop fragile. Il fallait me ménager. Comme on m'avait ménagé pendant quinze ans avant de me dire que je devais tuer ou être tué.

Maintenant, c'était bien clair. J'allais devoir être tué pour qu'on puisse _le_ tuer.

Oulààà ! Ne met pas la charrue devant les Hippogriffes me direz-vous ! Y'en a d'autres avant toi !

Merci, je vais prendre le temps de m'en remettre quand même. On voit que ce n'est pas vous qui venez de comprendre qu'un « bout » de Voldemort vivait en vous…

Ça parait logique dans le fond. La prophétie disait bien qu'il me marquerait comme son égal. Ça pouvait se comprendre de différentes manières. La plus belle pour moi ! Ça voulait dire qu'en me marquant « comme son égal » il avait fait littéralement de moi son égal. Il _était_ en moi…

Beuhhh…

Je n'avais pas fini de rire…

De votre point de vue, je suis sûr que je vous parais un peu trop cynique et ironique. Que je vous rassure. J'écris ça à tête reposée.

Parce qu'au moment où je me suis enfermé dans ce placard, je ne pensais à rien, je ne réfléchissais à rien. Juste, j'ai jeté un assurdiato pour faire bonne figure puis j'ai mordu mon point jusqu'au sang. J'ai presque cru que le cri ne sortirait jamais. Il est né quelque part au niveau de mes entrailles et à mis au moins trente secondes –c'est long trente secondes- avant de trouvé son chemin vers ma gorge.

Je l'ai senti gonfler tout au long de son trajet, se coincer un peu dans la gorge puis sortir dans un hurlement impressionnant en faisant fi du poing que je mordais.

Pendant que mon corps s'abandonnait à une crise de panique plutôt violente, j'avais l'impression que mon esprit s'était détaché de son enveloppe charnelle pour observer la scène du dessus.

Je me suis vu, dans des tremblements incontrôlables cogner mon épaule encore et encore contre le mur de pierre comme si je voulais me fondre dans la structure du château. Le placard était noyé dans un océan de cris de détresse qui ne franchiraient jamais la porte, de gémissements et de pleurs.

Ça m'a pris au moins toute la nuit pour « rejoindre » mon corps et le forcer à se calmer.

Quand j'étais rentré dans le dortoir des sixièmes années de Gryffondor, anesthésié, épuisé, tuméfié, les yeux gonflés, la voix brisée d'avoir tant hurlé, le soleil était sur le point de se lever.

Je pris le temps de me réparer un peu pour ne pas inquiéter Ron. J'essayai de sourire, de rire à ses blagues. Je laissai faire Hermione quand elle insista pour que je me nourrisse. J'obéis sagement quand elle nous guida vers la bibliothèque pour avancer dans notre travail scolaire.

Mais je n'ai pas pu répondre au sourire de Ginny quand je l'ai croisé dans la Salle Commune vers midi.

Je n'ai pas pu répondre à Neville quand il m'a demandé si tout allait comme je voulais.

J'ai à peine compris l'insulte que m'a vaguement lancée Draco quand je l'ai bousculé sans le voir dans le couloir du septième étage. Pourtant Ron et Hermione ont réagi comme s'il n'avait pu trouver insulte plus choquante ou plus blessante.

C'est quand la voix du Professeur Snape m'est parvenue au détour d'un couloir, quand je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle, j'ai finalement relevé la tête. Qu'importe sa remarque. Je ne l'avais pas entendue. Mais je me suis posé la question. Savait-il ? Était-il au courant qu'il avait sacrifié sa vie pour rien ? Que rien de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire n'avait eu le sens qu'il lui avait donné ?

Savait-il que le fils de sa meilleur amie, celui qu'il s'était juré de protéger envers et contre tous, n'était qu'un agneau sacrificiel ? Savait-il qu'il ne m'avait protégé que pour me permettre de mourir au moment opportun ?

Peut-être lut-il le désespoir dans mes yeux, peut-être avais-je laissé mes sentiments apparaître plus que je ne l'avais voulu dans mon regard à ce moment-là. Mais une lueur inquiète brilla le temps d'une demi-seconde dans l'onyx de ses yeux.

Le temps que je me redresse, piqué par la curiosité et cherchant désespérément du soutient chez cet homme qui avait tout sacrifié depuis longtemps pour une amourette d'adolescent, l'étincelle c'était éteinte.

Et il reparti dans l'une de ses tirades humiliantes et blessantes dont il avait le secret.

Brusquement réveillé de mon apathie, redescendu sur terre, je lui tournai le dos au milieu de son monologue et m'éloignai, furieux.

J'allais crever putain ! J'allais devoir sacrifier ma vie, mon avenir, mes projets, mes perspectives pour permettre au monde libre de perdurer ! Et lui en était encore à se plaindre de mon arrogance et de mon attitude d'enfant gâté !

Il ne pouvait pas changer de registre ?!

Quand Hermione vint me faire la morale sur mon comportement vis-à-vis du professeur, cette fois-ci je ne pris pas de gants pour la faire taire et lui fausser compagnie sans plus de cérémonie.

Le Survivant qui se comporte mal avec l'espion de l'Ordre, ça le faisait mal. Surtout si la loyauté de l'espion était remise en question.

Ouais, on le saura.

L'Ordre n'était pas à Poudlard que je sache. Enfin, à part la nuit, pour faire des rondes dans le château, quand Dumbledore partait à la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Et puis si l'Ordre doutait de la loyauté de Snape s'était le problème de Snape. Pas le mien.

Le temps que Ron me trouve, j'avais eu le temps de reprendre _un peu_ contenance. Le regard tourné vers le parc qui s'étendait sous mes pieds, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, je serais les poings dans mes poches.

Mais quand il eut fermé la porte et m'eut demandé ce qui n'allait pas depuis… trop longtemps, je lui dis tout. Tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Sur un ton très calme au début. Très civilisé. Posé.

J'en avais marre, tu comprends Ron ? Marre de cette Hermione un peu trop envahissante qui s'arrogeait le droit de me dire ce que j'avais à faire.

Marre de ce vieillard qui lui aussi se permettait de jouer avec ma vie comme s'il avait un droit dessus, décidant de ne me révéler des éléments cruciaux sur le meilleurs moyen de mettre fin au règne de Voldemort quand ça lui chantait.

Marre d'être l'objet d'un culte complètement déplacé sous prétexte qu'un psychopathe avait décidé qu'il devait me tuer.

Marre des remarques complètement cons de Snape à propos d'un passé auquel je n'appartenais pas.

A ce stade, l'énervement, la tension, la frustration accumulés finirent par éclater et ma gorge en repris un sale coup. Brisant tous les objets qui se trouvaient sous ma main, renversant les bureaux, les chaises, tout, je hurlai tous les griefs que j'avais contre le monde entier.

Encore une fois, j'ai conscience qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un comportement exemplaire, adulte et tout le tintouin, mais il s'agissait justement bien de ça.

A seize ans, je me rendais soudain compte que si je suis orphelin, c'est parce qu'une bigleuse avait fait une prophétie qui voulait que le plus puissant mage noir du siècle me tue. Et qu'en tentant d'accomplir la prophétie cet idiot m'avait fait cadeau d'un bout de son âme. Pour nous permettre à l'un comme à l'autre de survivre ! Tiens ! Ma vie est un véritable bonheur. On m'excusera de mal le prendre !

Bien entendu je gardai les dernières découvertes que j'avais faites pour moi. Inutile d'inquiéter Ron plus que ce que je ne le faisais déjà.

Mais pour le reste je me fis plaisir.

Marre de Miss-je-sais-tout qui savait mieux que moi ce que je devais dire ou faire.

Marre du barbu qui me cachait tout ce que je devais savoir. Pourquoi encore ? Aucune idée…

Marre de la chauve-souris et de ses remords. Marre de ses comparaisons malvenues et injustifiées.

Je ne crois pas avoir jamais envoyé Malefoy au plafond pour baisser son caleçon devant l'école entière !

Ni d'avoir envoyé qui que ce soit, _en toute connaissance de cause_, dans la gueule d'un loup-garou affamé !

Et que sais-je encore ?

Et puis merde ! D'où, franchement, est-ce que j'étais un enfant gâté ?!

Jamais eu de mère à m'étouffer jusqu'à plus soif sur ses gros seins quand j'étais triste !

Jamais eu qui que ce soit à se préoccuper de mon sort !

Élevé dans un placard sous un escalier jusqu'à ce qu'on pense à m'envoyer une lettre avec le placard comme adresse (c'te blague en plus, qu'est-ce que j'ai ri ! _Jaune_. En voyant l'adresse qui était écrite sur ma lettre de Poudlard !) pour que ma tante, enfin honteuse, pense à me refiler la deuxième chambre (le débarra plutôt !) de son Dudlinouchet d'amour !

Utilisé comme punching-ball par mon cousin jusqu'à ce qu'un géant à parapluie rose se décide à lui coller une queue en tire-bouchon au dernière !

Des araignées comme seule et unique amies !

La tête la première dans la cuvette des chiottes après que tout le monde y soit passé quand le Dudlinouchet chéri invitait ses «amis » à passer à la maison !

Les corvées de ménage et d'entretien du jardin quand j'étais puni pour avoir osé, _osé_, demander la date de décès de mes parents pour un travail que la maîtresse de l'école avait demandé !

De vieux mouchoirs crasseux en guise de cadeaux d'anniversaire interdiction formelle d'accompagner la famille les jours de sorties de ne serait-ce que foutre un cil en-dehors de mon placard jusqu'au retour de la famille interdiction de poser des questions sur mes parents interdiction de parler _anomalies_, magie.

Toujours considéré comme un monstre, une erreur de la nature, une aberration, une anomalie !

Il était beau l'enfant gâté tient !

Et pendant que j'y pensais, puisque qu'il avait fait copain-copain avec Lily avant Poudlard, sûr qu'il avait connu Pétunia le Snape ! Vu les pourritures qu'ils étaient tous les deux, ils avaient dû s'entendre comme cul et chemise dans le temps !

Et sur le même ton pendant une demi-heure.

Après, j'eu une extinction de voix.

J'avais les mains en sang, la salle était complètement détruite, j'avais la tête qui bouillonnait, le corps qui tremblait.

Ron, lui était… « calme ».

Disons blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine (pour ceux qui connaissent… Ce n'est pas très courant dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard), muet comme une tombe et figé comme une statue.

Avec un temps de retard, je me suis dit qu'une bonne partie des détails de mon enfance que je venais de lui cracher à la figure n'étaient connu que de moi…

Épuisé, je me suis laissé aller le dos appuyé au mur pour finir par terre. J'étais tout à fait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Je venais de passer une nuit blanche à me manger le poing parce qu'un bout de Voldemort vivait en moi depuis Halloween 91' j'avais hurlé pendant des heures cette nuit je venais de détruire toutes mes chances de conserver ne serait-ce qu'un pour cent de mes capacités orales.

Je venais de passer en revue toutes les conneries qui faisaient ma vie, du placard sous l'escalier au décès de mon parrain il y a quelques mois.

Je venais de détruire toute une salle de classe à moi tout seul (et sans magie, s'il vous plaid).

Je ne pouvais plus rien faire.

Juste une dernière chose. Chuchoter (je ne pouvais pas faire mieux) à Ron que je voulais être seul.

La statue de sel a tressailli, a hésité un peu puis c'est approché du coin où je m'étais effondré. Il a posé deux secondes sa main sur mon épaule. L'a serré doucement puis est sorti en fermant délicatement la porte.

Longtemps après, quand j'ai été de nouveau en état d'additionner un et un, j'étais devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. J'ai réussi à lui murmurer le mot de passe et j'ai franchi le seuil sans me poser de question. J'étais debout, de retour dans ma tour. Peu importe pour qui, pourquoi. J'étais encore là. Au point où j'en étais, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Le Survivant est toujours là, sain et sauf, plus ou moins en bon état.

Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi, mais Ginny m'a jeter un de ces regards… Comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Ou qu'elle avait avalé sa cravate.

Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de m'interroger, j'ai juste vu qu'il commençait à se faire tard et je suis allé direct au dortoir.

Et là par contre, j'ai eu un de ces chocs en entrant dans la salle de bain, en voyant Ron, tout habillé, complètement effondré dans l'une des douches, avec un jais d'eau glaciale qui venait l'inonder.

Une fois la température de l'eau réglée sur le chaud, je me suis accroupi près de lui. Que moi je perde les pédales, je pouvais encore faire avec. Mais Ron ? Il était d'une fibre bien trop optimiste et bien trop vive pour se laisser aller… De plus il était un pilier dans ma vie. J'avais besoin de lui. Besoin de son soutient.

La mauvaise conscience et la culpabilité a commencé à grimper petit à petit… Il avait peut-être pris mon coup de sang contre lui ? Je n'en avais pas contre lui. Il ne m'a jamais fait rien de mal. Pas vraiment. Pas intentionnellement. Il était une de mes constantes. Peut-être la seule. Dans ce monde de fou.

Au bout de quelques minutes à se mouiller le justaucorps sous l'eau chaude, il a fini par arrêter de trembler et par se détendre. Assis à côté de lui, j'ai attendu que sa voix parvienne à atteindre mon cerveau.

« Alors les barreaux de la fenêtre de ta chambre, c'était juste une déco en fait… »

« Ouais, on peut voir ça comme ça… » j'ai murmuré

« Hermione et Seamus m'ont expliqué. »

« Quoi ? » Ma gorge me faisait un mal de chien…

« Punching-ball ? »

La culpabilité en rapport à la scène que je lui avais fait commençait méchamment à me ronger. Qu'est-ce que j'avais eu besoin de lui raconter mon enfance par le menu ? C'était du passé. Ça ne servait à rien de le ressasser ni de le partager. Ça ne le ferait pas changer, ça ne le rendrait pas plus supportable.

« Pourquoi tu m'as jamais rien dit ? »

« T'en aurais fait quoi, de ce que j'aurais dit ? » j'ai répondu dans un chuchotis à peine audible.

On n'avait que douze ans quand il était venu me chercher avec ses frangins dans la vieille voiture volante. Il avait toujours été choyé et aimé par sa mère. Aurait-il compris, ce que s'est de vivre dans un placard. Aurait-il cru, que l'on pouvait vivre dans un placard ?

J'en doute.

« Oublies Ron. C'est plus important. Maintenant que c'est fait, c'est fait. Y 'a rien qu'on peut y changer. C'est du passé. »

J'ai bien vu qu'il allait protester. Qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier toutes les conneries que je lui avais dites aujourd'hui. Qu'il en porterait le fardeau pendant longtemps. J'aurais voulu lui dire de lâcher prise. Que c'était mon fardeau, pas le sien. Mien je ne pouvais pas le lui reprendre. Je ne pouvais pas effacer le souvenir de cet après-midi de sa mémoire.

Ça m'apprendra à l'ouvrir sans réfléchir…

Mais je pris quand même le temps de lui faire remarquer que j'avais dit tout ça juste parce qu'un idiot ce permettait de me traiter de gamin pourri gâté.

Je ne sais pas trop où je voulais en venir en lui disant ça mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente coupable de ne pas avoir vu que mon enfance avait été encore moins idéale que ce que j'avais laissé entendre avant aujourd'hui.

Me reconnectant à mon environnement, je me rendis compte que pour le coup, mes vêtements étaient aussi noyés que ceux de mon ami.

Mine de rien, je me déshabillais et me rendis dans la cabine de douche voisine et n'en ressorti que lorsque tous les muscles de mon dos furent détendus. Enveloppant mes hanches d'une serviette toute propre et bien chaude, je laissai Ron se détendre dans le bain qu'il s'était coulé à l'autre bout de la salle de bain.

Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu qu'Hermione débarquerait dans notre dortoir. Je me serais couvert un peu plus. Heureusement, consciente de sa bourde elle fit demi-tour après être restée choquée devant le spectacle que je lui offrais (franchement… j'étais ci moche que ça ?!). Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour que je devine l'inquiétude et la culpabilité qui avaient marqué son visage avant qu'elle ne me voit.

Avec un soupir, je me préparais lentement mais surement à devoir consoler mes amis. Mis à part les cauchemars que je faisais depuis que j'avais vu Tobias Snape s'en prendre à la version adolescente de mon professeur, j'allais très bien. En ce qui concernait mon passé.

Après une minute de réflexion, je décidais de glisser un mot sur mon avenir (ou mon absence d'avenir) à Hermione.

Elle le gérerait mieux que Ron. Lui ne supporterait pas l'idée que je sois dans l'obligation de me sacrifier pour leur assurer un avenir à tous.

Et peut-être, un jour, oserais-je parler à Snape de Pétunia. La mention en elle-même de ma tante lui ferait peut-être comprendre que ses remarques à propos de mon enfance étaient plus déplacées que pertinentes…

* * *

Et voilà pour ce soir ! Désolé s'il reste des fautes. J'espère que ce n'était pas _trop_ long et que ça vous a plu ! Tchuss !


End file.
